goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō: A World of Wow: Battle for Challenge Island
The player controls Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, and Nyakkii Momoyama to save Challenge Island, Japan from the robot army created by the Land of Make-Believe Federation. The Shimajirō: A World of Wow Movie game, released one year after this game, shares many gameplay elements with it, and is sometimes considered a spiritual successor. Plot Inside the Chum Bucket, Dimitri comes up with another plan to destroy Shimajirō Shimano and help Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood become number 1. He builds a machine called the Duplicatotron 3000 and uses it to create an army of robots, which he plans to use to destroy Japan and succeed in his long-time goal. Although the plan goes smoothly at first, the robots start to head off the Challenge Island, Japan on the Land of Make-Believe's orders. As a result, the robots start to go on a rampage to destroy Challenge Island, Japan. Meanwhile, at the Shimano residence, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara play with their toy robots to pass the time. When Shimajirō Shimano asks Mimirin Midorihara if playing with real robots would be better, Mimirin Midorihara answers by showing Shimajirō Shimano her Magic Wishing Shell. Mimirin Midorihara explains to Shimajirō Shimano that if she puts the toy robots in the shell, says the magic words and shakes it, the next morning he will be rewarded with real robots to play with. Shimajirō Shimano follows up with Mimirin Midorihara's suggestion and proceeds to make his wish. By the next morning, Shimajirō Shimano wakes up to find his entire house trashed. He finds out on the TV Tokyo World News that Challenge Island is under attack by an army of robots sent by the Land of Make-Believe. Believing that the rampage is caused by the Land of Make-Believe's army, Shimajirō Shimano sets out to clean up the mess and help out his friends to save Challenge Island. Playable Characters *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura Character Moves *Jump/Double Jump: Characters can jump by pressing the jump button and double jump to jump again in mid-air. Shimajirō Shimano *Shimajirō Shimano Spin: Spins while waving a baseball bat. *Bubble Bash: Launches upwards with a bubble Viking helmet towards mid-air robots or tikis. *Ground Slam: Grabs out a hammer and slams on top of enemies or tikis underneath. *Bowling: Shimajirō Shimano grabs out a toy bowling bowl and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Robo-Nyakkii Momoyama. *Cruise Bubble: Shimajirō Shimano launches a controllable torpedo that destroys any robot(s) or tiki(s) that come in contact with it, including stone tikis. Unlocked after beating Robo-Kento Koshiba. *Shimajirō Ball: The only power-up based move, Shimajirō Shimano transforms into a ball and can do nothing but roll around, but is much faster. Press the jump button to return to normal Shimajirō Shimano. Items * Shiny objects: These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 shiny objects. * Golden Spatula: Golden spatulas are used to unlock new areas in the game. * Fruits: These restore one health point (for any missing pairs of underwear caused by taking damage). * Golden Fruits: This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Bikini Bottom hub. * Shimajirō Ball: This power-up turns Shimajirō Shimano into a Shimajirō Ball.] * Mimirin Midorihara's socks: If the player returns ten of these socks to Mimirin Midorihara the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. * Steering wheels: These are only found in Downtown Bikini Bottom. If the player returns all 11 to Mrs. Puff, they will obtain a golden spatula. * Paintings: These are only found in Rock Bottom. If the player returns all six to Mrs. Puff, the player will receive a golden spatula. * Energy crystals: These are only found in the Kelp Cave section of Kelp Forest. If the player return all of them to Barnacle Boy, they will receive a golden spatula. *On Top of the House- A Golden Spatula is revealed at the top of Shimajirō Shimano's home when both the button between Patrick's and Squidward's house is pushed and the button between Squidward's and SpongeBob's house is pushed. Patience and some moving platforms will eventually bring the player to the top of Shimajirō Shimano's house. *On Top of Shady Shoals - Standing on the pressure plate by the Police Station will open the way to a button, which the player must use the player's Bubble Bowl attack to press. This will reveal a springboard, taking the player to the top of the Police Station. Then, floating blocks will appear leading the player from the top of the Police Station to the top of Shady Shoals, allowing the player to collect a Golden Spatula. * Bikini Bottom - This is the hub world. Here, the player can access all the other levels. SpongeBob can complete minor tasks, such as annoying Squidward, clearing Sandy's treedome, and clearing the Krusty Krab. The robots also stole Patrick's socks (all of which are scattered throughout the other levels), and SpongeBob can get a golden spatula for every ten he returns to Patrick in the hub world. The Krusty Krab has also been "abandoned," and Mr. Krabs needs shiny objects to restore the restaurant. He's agreed to give the player golden spatulas, but only if the player can find enough shiny objects. The price increases every time a new golden spatula is available. ** On Top of the Pineapple - A Golden Spatula is revealed at the top of SpongeBob's pineapple home when both the button between Patrick's and Squidward's house is pushed and the button between Squidward's and SpongeBob's house is pushed. Patience and some moving platforms will eventually bring the player to the top of SpongeBob's pineapple. ** On Top of Shady Shoals - Standing on the pressure plate by the Police Station will open the way to a button, which the player must use the player's Bubble Bowl attack to press. This will reveal a springboard, taking the player to the top of the Police Station. Then, floating blocks will appear leading the player from the top of the Police Station to the top of Shady Shoals, allowing the player to collect a Golden Spatula. ** On Top of the Chum Bucket - To the right of the "Chum Bucket" logo on the Chum Bucket there are three buttons lined up vertically that the player can hit with the Cruise Bubble. Hitting all three reveals a springboard which takes the player to the top of the Chum Bucket, allowing the player to collect a Golden Spatula. ** SpongeBob's Closet - The first Golden Spatula in the game; found by collecting 50 Shiny Objects and opening SpongeBob's closet. ** Annoy Squidward - Going inside Squidward's home and going through the dialogue will activate this task. After the player has done this, the player will need to jump around. The number of jumps required is inconsistent, but it is around 10. He will then pay the player with a Golden Spatula to leave him alone. ** Ambush at the Tree Dome - Going inside Sandy's tree dome will activate this task. The player will need to not quit the level and destroy all of the robots, including Duplicatotrons. Once the player has done this, Sandy will reward the player. ** Infestation at the Krusty Krab - Outside of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is standing. He will not trade the player any Golden Spatulas for Shiny Objects until the player does this task. Inside the Krusty Krab, the player will need to destroy all of the robots, including Duplicatotrons. Once the player has accomplished this, Mr. Krabs will reward the player outside, thus reactivating trades. ** A Wall Jump in the Bucket - Inside of the Chum Bucket, there is a vent pipe in one of the corners. Climbing onto this and treating it as a wall jump will reward the player with a Golden Spatula. * Jellyfish Fields - The first single level. Squidward has been attacked by robots and jellyfish, and SpongeBob needs to go to the top of Spork Mountain to find a jar of "King Jellyfish" jelly for him to use as a coolant for his wounds. The trouble is, the King Jellyfish has to be defeated before the player can get the jelly. SpongeBob also needs to save Patrick, who traverses a cave, and get a spatula back for Mrs. Puff, etc. Of the first area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Golden Spatulas. ** Top of the Hill - Get to the top of the mountain. ** Cowa-Bungee! - Encounter Gary and use the Bungee Hook to collect the spatula at the bottom of the waterfall. ** Spelunking - Get past the cave (as Patrick) ** Patrick's Dilemma - Defeat all the robots to save Patrick. ** Navigate the Canyons and Mesas - Get past the lake. ** Drain the Lake - Destroy the lake fountains by throwing the stunned Ham-Mers at them. ** Slide Leap - Jump to the golden spatula at the end of the slide. ** Defeat King Jellyfish - Defeat King Jellyfish. * Downtown Bikini Bottom - Robots are wreaking havoc here, and SpongeBob needs to defeat them. He also needs to find steering wheels, smash some tikis at The Sea Needle, find an antenna for Larry (as Sandy), and other tasks. The player needs 5 golden spatulas to enter. ** End of the Road - Collect all 11 steering wheels to retrieve to Mrs. Puff. ** Learn Sandy's Moves - Use the lasso to fly as Sandy to get to a building with the Golden Spatula near it. ** Tikis Go Boom - Lure the cannon to fire the sinks toward the Thunder Tikis. This will allow you to press the buttons on the bottom of the tikis, destroying the cannon. ** Across the Rooftops - Get to across the rooftops. ** Swingin' Sandy - Follow the yellow arrows to lead you to the correct path. ** Ambush in the Lighthouse - Defeat all robots and destroy every Duplicatron. ** Extreme Bungee - Destroy all the tikis in Sea Needle. ** Come back with the Cruise Bubble - Come back to this level once you have the Cruise Bubble attack. If you use it, you can see a button that you have to press to reveal platforms on the other side. * Goo Lagoon - A robot has stolen all the sunscreen, and the only way SpongeBob can get it back is to reflect the heat onto the robot to get revenge. While going to the last reflecting tower, SpongeBob has to do other tasks like going through a cave, helping Mr. Krabs in a carnival, etc. The player needs 10 golden spatulas to enter. ** King of the Castle - Get to the top of the castle. ** Connect the towers - Connect all the towers by pressing the buttions on them. Then, find a way to get over to the tower near the Ham-Mer. To complete this faster, SpongeBob can destroy the Ham-Mer by using the Cruise Bubble technique and ignore the towers altogether. It matters not how the Ham-Mer is destroyed, SpongeBob will still be awared the Spatula. ** Save the Children - Save all 5 children by popping their balloons. ** Over the Moat - Follow the path onto the side of the top of the castle as Patrick. ** Through the Sea Caves - Travel through the sea caves. ** Clean out the Bumper Boats - Destroy all the robots on the Bumper Boats. ** Slip and Slide Under the Pier - Use Patrick to use the Freezy Fruit. ** Tower Bungee - Use SpongeBob to bungee your way to get the spatula. * Poseidome - The first boss level, this level features King Neptune. Robo-Sandy has taken over the Poseidome, and SpongeBob needs to defeat it to help King Neptune regain control of it. The player needs 15 golden spatulas to enter this level. ** Rumble at the Poseidome * Rock Bottom - Mrs. Puff says that robots have ransacked the Rock Bottom Museum, and SpongeBob must clear it and find the few missing artwork in the process while traversing Rock Bottom. The player needs 25 golden spatulas to enter this level. ** Get to the Museum ** Slip Sliding Away ** Return the Museum's Art ** Swing Along Spatula ** Plundering Robots in the Museum ** Across the Trench of Darkness ** Lasers are Fun and Good for You ** How in Tarnation do you get there? * Mermalair - SpongeBob must clear the Mermalair, and shut down the security system before ending up defeating Prawn before Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy return from their doctor's appointments. Of the second area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Golden Spatulas. ** Top of the Entrance Area ** Top of the Computer Area ** Shut Down the Security System ** The Funnel Machines ** The Spinning Towers of Power ** Top of the Security Tunnel ** Complete the Rolling Ball Room ** Defeat Prawn * Sand Mountain - It's time for Texas-style snowboarding! SpongeBob is rewarded for beating Bikini Bottom's citizens' times on 3 different slopes, along with clearing the robots at the end of the slopes. The player needs 30 golden spatulas to enter this level. ** Frosty Bungee ** Top of the Lodge ** Defeat Robots on Guppy Mound ** Beat Mrs. Puff's Time ** Defeat Robots on Flounder Hill ** Beat Bubble Buddy's Time ** Defeat Robots on Sand Mountain ** Beat Larry's Time * Industrial Park - The second boss level. Squidward has been attacked by Robo-Patrick, and SpongeBob must defeat him before he goes on a rampage. The player needs 40 golden spatulas to enter this level. ** Robo-Patrick Ahoy! * Kelp Forest - Eerie large kelp forests have always been a hiding place for spooky secrets, but now, robots are threatening visitors and the environment! It's up to SpongeBob to clear the forest, find Mrs. Puff's campers, find Barnacle Boy's energy crystals, and slide down a kelp vine for Mermaid Man. The player needs 50 golden spatulas to enter this level. ** Through the Woods ** Find All the Lost Campers ** Tiki Roundup ** Down in the Swamp ** Through the Kelp Caves ** Power Crystal Crisis ** Kelp Vine Slide ** Beat Mermaid Man's Time * Flying Dutchman's Graveyard - The Flying Dutchman can't scare the souls out of anyone because robots have taken over his ship and are using it to battle each other. If SpongeBob and Sandy succeed in getting it back, they will be rewarded. The player needs 60 Golden Spatulas to enter this level. ** Top of the Entrance Area ** A Path Through the Goo ** Goo Tanker Ahoy! ** Top of the Stack of Ships ** Shipwreck Bungee ** Destroy the Robot Ship ** Get Aloft There, Matey! ** Defeat the Flying Dutchman * SpongeBob's Dream - Since SpongeBob is asleep, he gets to enter his and his friend's dreams. He needs to travel through everyone's dreams and earn golden spatulas from each dream. Of the third area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Golden Spatulas to enter. ** Across the Dreamscape ** Follow the Bouncing Ball ** Slidin' Texas Style ** Swingers Ahoy ** Music is in the Ear of the Beholder ** Krabby Patty Platforms ** Super Bounce ** Here You Go - Just walk up to Patrick. (No Task) * Chum Bucket Lab - This is the final and most secret of the levels. Here, Plankton's scheme is revealed, and SpongeBob must finish his mission. But first, he must battle a robot manifestation of himself and robot Plankton. He also needs to enter the robot's head and blow some fuses to jam the electrical system and defeat the robot, but Plankton's robot may be harder to defeat. The player needs 75 golden spatulas to enter. The player is given no checkpoints when inside Robo-SpongeBob, so if the player is defeated, the player has to restart the area. ** Kah - Rah - Tae! - Inside the lab, the player is greeted with a robot version of SpongeBob using tactics to endeavor defeating the player. After every 3 cycles, a robot Plankton will be blasting lasers at the player, only vulnerable to hits during his pause of shooting. Once the player has hit the robot Plankton, Robo-SpongeBob will awake and add in a new move to the cycle. ** The Small Shall Rule... Or Not - Robo-SpongeBob has had enough and powers down. This upsets robot Plankton, who activates a growth in Robo-SpongeBob, which forces SpongeBob to go and hit his vulnerability from the inside. Robots *Fodder - The most common robot found throughout the game and the easiest to defeat. These robots will come after the player and attack with their electric wands. They are worth 5 points. *Ham-Mer - A robot taking the pun of the word "hammer" literally. These robots attack the player with a vicious slam attack. They can be often notorious for also knocking players off the edge into the abyss. They are worth 25 points. *Tar-Tar - A robot that attacks by blasting the player with three shots of hot tartar sauce. These robots take a little more effort to defeat with normal attacks but an explosion or strong attack such as the Bubble Bowl can take them out in one blow. Patrick can't pick up Tar-tars. They are worth 30 points. *Chomp-Bot - A robot that will charge after the player and try to bite the player with their metallic jaws. They are also equipped with toxic gas which they can breath out for extra measure. They are worth 10 points. *G-Love - A robot that spins like a frisbee and tries to hit the player. Normal attacks are rendered useless while its spinning so only air-based and the bubble bounce attack can defeat them. They are worth 40 points. *Chuck - These are probably the most dangerous robots in the game. They will attack the player by throwing a water missile and their aim is very accurate. Getting around them can be tricky, especially when crossing gaps as the player must get them to throw the missile out of the player's path. Mimirin Midorihara can't stun them. They are worth 50 points. *Monsoon - A robot that hovers around and attacks by creating storm clouds that can zap lightning on the player. Only air-based attacks can reach them as they hover high above the ground. They are most common in Benesse Beach but are rarely seen in later levels. Pat can't stun them. They are worth 60 points. *Bomb-Bot - A small robot that when it spots the player, it will begin to beep and follow the player until it self-destructs, damaging the player with its blast wave. They can be easily defeated however before they can self-destruct. If the player does destroy it then it is worth 15 points. If one does explode, then the player receives nothing. *Sleepy-Time - A sleeping robot that wakes up when the player gets near and blasts lasers at the player until the player gets out of his sleeping radius. Only SpongeBob is quiet enough to sneak near them undetected so if the player is playing as Patrick or Sandy, the player needs to defeat them with distant attacks. The Bubble Bowl is also useless against them because they can deflect the attack away. Pat can't stun them. They are worth 70 points. *Arf - A cowboy robot that spawns Arf-dawgs from its doghouse. These robots take a lot more effort to defeat and attack the player with its doghouse whenever the player approaches it directly. A unique way of defeating them is to knock the Arf-dawgs into them but they can also be defeated in one blow with a strong attack such as the Cruise Bubble. They are worth 80 points. *Arf Dawg - A dog-like robot spawned from an Arf dog house. These robots seek the player out and explode after a few seconds after spawning. The player does not receive Shiny Objects from these robots but the player can use them to attack the Arf. *BZZT-bot - A robot that will continuously zap the player with a gamma-ray laser until the player either defeats it or backs away. They can be responsible for draining the player's health very quickly and leaving the player vulnerable to other robots. They can hover over anything. If the player waits about thirty seconds they'll shoot spiral fireworks and spin around. The fireworks don't hurt. They are worth 20 points. *Tubelet - A type of robot that are always found in groups of three and attack with a flame jet from their tubes. All three must be defeated because they can re-spawn if left idle for a while and counterattack with a blast wave. They are worth 90 points. *Slick - A robot that attacks by shooting globs of oil at the player. The blobs will affect the player's traction on the surface if the player gets hit and even if the glob hits the ground, it will leave behind a puddle of oil that must be avoided. These robots are protected by a shield that must be taken out with distant attacks but the shield can re-spawn after a few seconds. A powerful attack such as the Cruise Bubble are most effective for defeating them. They are worth 100 points. *Duplicatotron 1000 - They serve as robot spawners and will continue spawning robots in the area until they are destroyed. Be careful though, the Duplicatotrons meet an explosive end so back out once the player has dealt with them. They are worth 50 points. Bosses King Jellyfish King Jellyfish from "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" is the first non-robot boss in the game. He seems to be able to shoot a powerful shock wave and it seems that, despite being male, he's the one who lays the rest of the jellyfish. The player hits him after he does his shock wave attack. Robo-Nyakkii Momoyama Robo-Nyakkii Momoyama is the first robot boss in the game. Her main attacks include a karate chop, a large jump (which for some reason stuns itself), and a clothesline move (this is when it runs to the edge and springs itself across the arena with its hands and feet against the edge and attached to it by springs - the move can be avoided by jumping over or through the springs). the player uses Bubble Bounce, throws her head at a broken scoreboard, and uses Bubble Bash on her head to defeat her. Prawn Prawn is a blue evil shrimp and the second non-robot boss in the game. He also is shown to be armed with a specially designed French horn, and is Mermaid Man's archenemy because he turned all his socks pink. The player has to use Bubble Bowl on him when the floor is silver and while avoiding the robots. Robo-Patrick Robo-Patrick is the second robot boss in the game. His main attacks include spitting moves, freeze breath, ice cream slams, and a spinning move that releases industrial waste around it and leaves the robot vulnerable by making him dizzy. Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman needs SpongeBob's help to get the robots off his ship so Sandy can fight him. He is the third and final non-robot boss in the game. He is the only boss who SpongeBob does not fight at all, only Sandy can fight him. *Robo-Shimajirō Shimano Robo-Shimajirō Shimanois the third robot boss in the game. His main attacks include a large arm swing that freezes him, karate slams (that flip the platform the player is on), and a three part sweeping attack in which it shouts "KAH-RAH-TAE!" and the sound waves will knock the player unconscious. *Robo-Plankton Robo-Plankton is the final robot (and overall) boss of the game. His main attack is a sonic blast. According to himself, the robots have always been obeying Plankton through the entire game. Robo-Squidward In the movie theater, the player can see that a Robo-Squidward was originally planned to be in the game, possibly as a secret boss. This was scrapped before the game's release. But in the Game Boy Advance version, a Robo-Squidward is present, and his attacks include slamming tentacles down onto the ground and blowing out musical notes that will stun anyone who gets hit. Robo-Squidward could possibly be located in his dream. This also opens up the possibility that Squidward was originally going to be a playable character. Category:E rated games Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games Category:2013 video games Category:Shimajirō video games